


In which Remus is appreciative of his friends not being dead

by kiexen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, it's just a big pile of marauders fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a bad dream and wakes up in his boyfriend's arms. And then two other best friends come to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Remus is appreciative of his friends not being dead

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle with me this is my first Harry Potter fic, and they may be a bit ooc. I'm working on it.

I shift a bit and stir, moving my arm sleepily to rub at my eyes. I pause and blink a few times, before glancing upwards, blinking more when my eyes land on Sirius's sleeping face. Why was I--?

Oh.

I look away from his peaceful face (sleeping was one of the only times Sirius Black is ever peaceful) as the memories of the night before come flooding back. I know I should move, but I can't bring myself to do it, telling myself that it is not because I like being held into Sirius's side by him, no not at all, I don't know what you're talking about. But I can't help but hide into Sirius's admittedly comfy chest as I'm bombarded with horrible images.

_I groan as I blink awake. That had been one hell of a moon, I think as I push myself into a sitting position, wincing horribly. Glancing down at myself, I'm shocked to find myself covered in shining crimson. It had been a long time since I had woken up in a pool of my own blood. I start assessing myself, to find the worst of the injuries. To my confusion and surprise, however, I find very little wounds, and none of the ones I had accounted for the blood._

_What was going on?_

_I brush my hair out of my face as I stand,_ _cringing as I do. I cast my eyes around the room, surprised yet again, but this time by Padfoot not being here. He's always adamant about being with me when I wake up, especially after bad nights. Even when I halfheartedly protest the next day._ _I limp out of the room and start my way down the stairs of the Shrieking Shack. I feel the breath whoosh out of me as I come to a halt at the end_ _of the staircase. No, no, no, no, no._

 _This is not happening, no, no, no, no, no! Two of my best friends are_   _not lying in pools of blood. Please just let this be one of their pranks, it would be a_ really _shitty prank, at that, though. I am going to kick their asses._

 _“Ha, ha, very funny, guys.” I cross my arms over my chest, albeit painfully. “You guys can stop now. And Wormtail, you can come out.” I wait for a few moments, and start to freak out when_ _neither Sirius nor James_ _respond. “G-guys, seriously, cut it out, it's not funny...” I creep towards them, starting to hyperventilate. “Guys, please...”_

“Rem, hey, calm down, it's okay.” Sirius's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, thankfully. I realize that at some point, I had started shaking. “Is it the dream again?” He runs a soothing hand up and down my back and I nod. “Well, then, stop it. We're all fine, okay? Do you want me to wake James and Pete so they can assure you as well that we're all fine?”

I shake my head. “No, you don't need to wake them, I'm fine. I know you guys are fine. I just worry, a lot, that one day I _will_ hurt, or even kill you guys during that.” My next breath is shaky and Sirius wraps his arms around me tightly.

“As long as we stay animals, there is no reason you should hurt us at all. You've never shown any inkling of a want to hurt us during any full moon, ever. So I wouldn't worry if I were you.”

“But...”

“No buts, Moony. I trust you with my life. I do not believe that you, as Moony or Remus, would hurt any of us.”

“I don't believe so either.”

“Me either!”

I jump and instinctively go to pull away from Sirius as James and Peter yank back the curtains around my four poster. Sirius, though, tightens his grip on me, as if in protest. To their credit, James and Peter don't bat an eyelash at the fact I was mostly on top of Sirius. Instead, they just hop into my bed and practically drape themselves across us.

“I trust you with my life too, but that probably doesn't mean as much since you're not fucking me every other night, like you are with Padfoot.”

I turn a dark shade of red. “Shut up, Prongs.”

A devious smirk lights up his face. “So you don't deny it?”

“I said shut up.” I could practically feel the heat coming off my face in waves.

“Wormtail, I guess this means you owe me some galleons!” He sings. I grab the pillow that wasn't currently under Sirius and thump James upside the head with it, knocking his glasses askew. He starts laughing and readjusts his glasses.

“James, Prongs, buddy, old pal, were you two betting on whether or not Moony and I have been fucking?” Sirius looks like he also wants to smack James with the pillow.

James, oblivious to this, nods. “Wormtail didn't believe me, so we set up a bet. If we found out you were, he'd pay me five galleons, and if you weren't, then I'd pay him.”

Sirius takes the pillow from me, and makes James glasses mostly fall off as he hits him.

Eventually he stops, but hits Peter a few times for good measure. “Assholes.”

“You love us. Even if you love Rem more.” James smirks again.

“I don't know if you hit him enough, Padfoot.”

“I don't think so either, Moony.” Sirius agrees, before hitting James a few more times with the pillow, knocking his glasses off completely this time.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop,” he chuckles, and picks up his glasses. Peter yawns a little, and James echos it. It's then that I realize it was barely even dawn on a Saturday.

“Hey, maybe you guys should go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you.” They're never awake before noon on a Saturday.

“Nah, it's alright, Rem. Though, if it's cool with you I might stay here. This is pretty comfy.”

I roll my eyes. “You can stay, just get off me.”

“Fiiine, fiiiine.” He rolls off of me and Sirius, and reaches over to set his glasses on my bed side table before settling in next to us, Peter doing the same.

I stay awake, listening to the other three slowly fall asleep. After a while, I start to fall back asleep, thinking to myself that I would be lying if I said I didn't appreciate them staying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact I almost had this go with "shut up, Prongs you're just jealous I get more action with Padfoot then you do with Lily." but I felt like that was too salty.


End file.
